


Weird Is Just Another Word for Unique

by InTheShadows



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Loki/Rhodey/Tony), (Rhodey/Tony), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Clint Barton is so Done, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: After the battle Tony stares down to the city below, unable to stop thinking. His thoughts won't shut up no matter how hard he tries. Is it any wonder? Aliens, wormholes, superheroes and villains - there's enough to keep his mind busy for a while. Too bad that's not what is bothering Tony the most. Oh no, there has to be more. Rhodey is either going to kill him or laugh til he cries when he finds out. Leave it to Tony to find their third soulmate in the middle of all this mess. Leave it to him to find acomplicatedsoulmate too. Because it's not as straight forward as it seems either, of course.Why is it always him?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Loki/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066109
Comments: 17
Kudos: 348
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Weird Is Just Another Word for Unique

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for Marvel Polyship Bingo square N2/"you both/all want to date me?"  
> I had fun with this one.

Tony leans tiredly against the window as he stares down at the city below. Even from here, he can see the damage - the rubble, the alien corpses, the buildings with holes in them. It doesn’t make for a very pretty picture. Slowly he sips his drink as he takes it all in. Really he should be sleeping right now - he is beyond tired, beyond exhausted - but he still can’t manage. Too many thoughts racing through his head. None of them are very pleasant either. 

Absently he rubs at the words on his hip, taking comfort in them. He wishes Rhodey were here. He desperately wants to see him. To hug him. To feel his strong, steady presence. Maybe then at least part of his brain will shut up and he can get some sleep. That’s all he wants right now - his Rhodey and sleep. 

Instead he continues to sip his drink. It isn’t helping keep his mind off of things. But then it wouldn’t, would it? It’s the problem after all. Well, no, technically the drink itself has nothing to do with the problem. That doesn’t mean it isn’t a constant reminder of what _is_. Lovelace. Either Rhodey is going to hate this latest development or he’s going to laugh until he cries. Both are a possibility at this point. As he is so fond of saying ‘only you Tones’. 

Well he’s done it again, that’s for sure. And this might top everything else too - even that spring break. Rhodey always insists that would never happen - and Tony was to never try - but it probably does. He’s going to strangle Tony for this. That is, if he doesn’t strangle him over the whole flying a nuke into a wormhole and almost dying - _again_ \- thing. The only blessing about Rhodey not being here is that he didn’t have to watch. Or try to do it himself. Both prospects are terrifying. 

Very pointedly he doesn’t look up at where said wormhole was. He’s going to be seeing it enough in his dreams as is, he can already tell. What a nightmare. Literally. The snort he gives is more than a little bitter. So instead he focuses on the destroyed city. Not that that helps his thoughts in the slightest. Nor does the fact that he is sitting next to the spot where he was forcefully ejected earlier. He has to give it to Loki, that’s a new one. No one has ever thrown him out a window to shut him up before. 

The glass had been cool when he first leaned up against it, but now it has been warmed with his body heat. Shattered glass and rubble is scattered around, but he manages to find a clean spot. 

A whirl and then a bump. With a faint smile he watches as his cleaning bots continue to sweep the mess up. They had been hard at work ever since he came back in. So okay, they are the ones that cleaned a spot for him. They have more brains than a rumba after all. 

He goes to take another sip, but his glass is empty. With a sigh he sets it down beside him. He doesn’t have the energy to get up and refill it. Probably for the best. What kind of impression would that make on the team? The team. He snorts. Honestly he isn’t sure what he thinks about this. Him? On a team? Of superheroes? Hard to imagine. Just because they had one successful test run doesn’t mean this is going to work. Besides it’s not as if some of them could think worse of him. 

Captain America and Rushman - Romanov - what another mess. One he is not looking forward to dealing with. Maybe he’ll get lucky and he won’t have to. Maybe they’ll go their own way and he won’t have to think about how Howard was right all along. Captain America _is_ disappointed in him. Won’t have to think about - well. Any of the things he is currently thinking about. 

Too bad there is also a part of him that wants to. Wants to linger and pick apart and analyze every little detail of one very specific event of the day. His hand drifts to his other hip to skim across those words. Up until today they had been the standard black of an unclaimed soulmark. Now it practically glows with a bright, vivid green. Yeah. 

His mind can’t stop going over every second, every instant of their interaction from the first to the last. How can he not? This is something he has imagined for years now. Isn’t that every person’s dream? To meet their soulmate, the person who matches them completely? It’s basically a core component of their society. The ultimate fairy tale come true. 

Even for someone like Tony who has long discarded fairy tales can’t help himself. Curiosity and dread has plagued him ever since he first knew what they meant. He got lucky with his first words - so unbelievably and impossibly lucky. Not only did Rhodey not want to use him, he even _likes_ him. Loves him. Can stand to be around him for more than five minutes. That’s more than most people right there. And now this. Tony has found their third after years of anticipation. 

Turns out it’s everything Tony has feared. Only that’s not exactly right is it? His worst fear would be someone like Obie or Hammer. Someone who could never respect Tony and might even hate him instead. Not every soulmate is a prince charming - sometimes it ends up being a horror story rather than a dream come true. 

On the surface that is exactly what this looks like. Loki just tried to take over the world. He killed people and destroyed the city and opened a portal that almost killed Tony. A villain pure and simple. The perfect match for the Merchant of Death. An echo to his own dark side. Leave it to Tony to bond to someone like that. There’s a reason he never called himself a hero even if other people did. 

But there is one detail that puts a snag in the picture. One thing that seems so simple, yet speaks volumes when you take the time to really think about it. Just one little thing. Is it wishful thinking? Maybe, but he doesn’t think so. 

Movement catches his eye and he looks up, smile starting to form. Well then. Maybe this day isn’t a total loss after all. 

Rhodey lands on the balcony and lets the machine take the suit away. He looks ruffled, worried, but he still smiles when he sees Tony. “I leave you alone for five minutes and what do I come back to find?”

“To be fair,” Tony grins up at him, “I had help with this one.” 

Rhodey snorts, but doesn’t hesitate to sit down and pull him into a tight hug. “One of these days you really are going to give me a heart attack you know.”

“That’s what you get for letting the Air Force drag you halfway across the world when everything interesting is happening.” Tony moves closer, trying to get as much contact as possible. 

Rhodey solves this by simply moving Tony into his lap. “Yeah I’ll tell my CO you said that. Bet he’ll love you even more than he already does.” He buries his nose into Tony’s hair. “Not letting you out of my sight for a year,” he grumbles. 

Tony helps by sticking his head under his chin. Better. So much better. For the first time since he came out of that wormhole - since everything started really - he feels safe. “Only a year? What’s the matter, honey bunches, don’t you love me anymore?” 

“No,” Rhodey kisses his head, “that’s why I rushed the mission, skipped the debrief and flew here without sleeping for twenty three hours straight.” 

Tony tangles his fingers into his shirt. “Knew it.” 

There is a pause while they soak each other in. 

“So,” Rhodey breaks the silence, “you going to tell me what is wrong or am I going to have to drag it out of you?” 

Damn. Sometimes Tony hates how perceptive Rhodey can be. “An alien invasion isn’t enough? Really, I know I can be demanding, but even that is enough to - stop -stop!” Tony squeals as Rhodey begins tickling him. “Honeybear, no!” 

“You going to tell me?” Rhodey asks as he continues mercilessly.

“Yes! Yes!” Damn him. Looks like they are going to have this conversation after all. “Mean,” he pouts. 

“But you love me anyways.” There is a smug grin on his face. Tony doesn’t have to see it to know it’s there. 

“Debatable,” Tony grumbles and then jumps when Rhodey pokes his side. “Alright, alright, no need to get all impatient. That’s my job you know.” But then he can’t continue. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. 

“What is it Tones?” Rhodey asks softly. 

Wordlessly, unable to do anything else, Tony lifts his shirt up. ‘If it’s all the same to you I’ll have that drink now’ stands out boldly on his skin. 

Rhodey runs gentle fingers over it. “Who?” 

“Loki.” Tony admits it softly, bracing himself. Even though he knows he doesn’t need to, knows Rhodey would never be like that, he can’t help it. What if? What if this is finally the breaking point? What if this isn’t a triad bond after all, but Rhodey leaving him. Rhodey getting tired of his mess and going off to find a better soulmate. What if? 

There is another pause before Rhodey sighs and tilts his chin up. There is no hesitation as he leans down to kiss him. It is warm and comforting and reassuring. “Thought things were getting too boring around here, did you?” 

Relief floods him. “Well you know. I thought what with us flying around in metal suits and all we should shake it up a bit. Wouldn’t want anyone to accuse us of being boring.” 

Rhodey kisses him again. “No wouldn’t want that,” he agrees dryly, “So?” 

“So what?” 

“What do you think genius? Rhodey rolls his eyes, “Give me the details.” 

Give him the details. As if those weren’t the very things he was previously obsessing over. Give him the details. Sure thing. Tony will be glad to share the headache. “They didn’t appear right away you know.” 

“What?” Rhodey frowns.

Tony nods. “We had an entire conversation before they lit up.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense. That’s not how it works, at least for us. You think maybe it’s an alien thing?” 

Tony can understand the confusion. Of course it isn’t. Everyone knows that the first words you speak to your soulmate are the words printed on their skin. Once said they go from black to color, no exceptions. There is no missing it either because it lights up your nerves like nothing else. Tony has felt it twice now and there is no mistaking it. 

“I don’t think so.” He shakes his head. There is another theory Tony has. One he keeps coming back to, no matter which way he looks at it. Maybe he is reaching, but it answers all those other, little, seemingly unimportant questions. It doesn’t seem like much at first, but then it holds up enough to cover the beach with sand. 

“Don’t keep me waiting in suspense now.” Rhodey pokes him in the side again. 

“Mean,” Tony complains, but then continues, “Loki’s main thing was his glow stick of destiny that turned everyone it touched into his personal flying monkeys.” He carefully doesn’t mention his own miraculous immunity. “And we know that there is a range of influence to affect anyone not under his spell. What if,” he licks his lips, “what if Loki was being controlled in some way? Or the scepter was influencing him somehow? 

“Romanov was able to get Barton back via a good, solid hit to the head. These are the first words he said to me after the Hulk introduced him to the floor over there.” He nods to the distinctive hole by the bar. 

Rhodey hums as he thinks. “You have more don’t you?” 

“You know me so well,” he flashes him a smile. Briefly he outlines everything that happened since Agent showed up. “Really you know that is no way to take over the world. Even one you’re not familiar with. _Especially_ one you’re not familiar with.” 

“Considering I’m well versed in plans A through Z of yours if you ever want to,” Rhodey snorts, “I ought to.” 

“That’s the spirit. But really I don’t know why you sound like that. There’s no harm in being prepared after all.” 

“Sure there isn’t.” Exasperation and fondness mix in his tone.

“That doesn’t sound like agreement honeybear. Why doesn’t that sound like agreement?” He narrows his eyes at him. “Haven’t you learned by now that -” 

“That you’re a grade a drama queen along with everything else?” Rhodey cuts him off, “Yeah I got that pretty quickly thanks.” He sounds more exasperated than ever, but his eyes give him away. “So what did Loki say when he found out?” 

Tony very carefully doesn’t look at him when he admits, “He doesn’t know.” 

“What?” Rhodey blinks, “Are you saying that your motormouth failed you?” 

Tony nods miserably. “I was too busy freaking out. The others were there and it was the last thing I was expecting and I was suddenly worried that I wouldn’t say the right thing. What if I managed to mess it up? What if the others found out and turned on me? What if -” 

Rhodey interrupts his nervous ramblings again. “So instead of babbling insanely like you normally do, you clamped up.” 

Tony nods again. 

Rhodey presses a kiss to his forehead. “That really is just your luck.” 

Tony would love to argue, but he can’t. Of all the times. Normally he’ll panic and blurt out something. Anything. It doesn’t matter what and most of the time it’s the first thing that pops into his head because his brain to mouth filter also tends to vanish around the same time. Very rarely will he freak out enough that it goes the other way instead. 

“I assume he’s still in the Tower?” 

“Yeah. Everyone is. No point in going anywhere else when we were all about to crash.” 

“Which explains why you’re still up,” Rhodey says pointedly.

Tony shrugs. 

“That’s what I thought,” he sighs, “Well come on then. Up. Bed time.” 

Oh. Right. That. “Sleep is for the weak,” he protests without much - any - conviction. That does sound nice. Too bad he already tried that without success. 

“Too bad,” Rhodey says in that no nonsense voice of his, hauling Tony up with him, “I want a shower and a bed and you are coming with me. At this point you need all the help you can get with your beauty sleep.” 

“Hey!” Tony protests as he is dragged along, “I'm the better looking one in this relationship and you know it. Don’t be a hater platypus.” 

“Whatever you say genius.” Rhodey ruffles his hair. 

“Again with the disbelief. I am hurt. Hurt and appalled I say.” He pouts extra hard for affect. 

Rhodey just laughs. “Sure you are.” 

Rude. 

:::

When he and Rhodey finally stumble out of his bedroom, they go into the kitchen to find that they are the last ones up. Makes sense considering when they went to sleep, but still not something he was expecting. Or the literal feast that is covering the table. Oh well. Smells delicious at least. Naturally he heads straight to the coffee machine without thought. Thankfully there is some left. He drains the cup and waits, not so patiently, for more to brew. 

It is only then that he notices Loki at the table, handcuffed, but otherwise free to move. Oh. That’s a thing. Before he has time to panic - or think at all frankly - he greets, “Hey Loki Doki, how’s it going? Looking good, which, considering yesterday, might not be saying much, but it’s the thought that counts. At least that’s what I was always told. Didn’t always carry over in practice, but whatever. The world is filled with hypocrites and I am not surprised at all. But no, really, you’re looking much more chill and what? Is there something on my face? Oh, no, wait, this means we’re a thing after all right? Does this mean -” 

Rhodey covers his mouth to shut him up. “Don’t worry,” he assures, “you get used to it. It’s almost cute after a while.” 

If anything Loki’s expression gets worse instead of better. It is a look of shock, fascination, resignation, curiosity and wariness all blanketed by a blank, cautious mask. So a lot going for it. “Somehow that is not the reassurance you mean it to be,” he says guardedly. 

Beside him Rhodey reacts, stiffening and returning his stare. Well that answers that question then. Looks like they are a closed triad. Huh. Interesting. It’s both reassuring and panic inducing. Lovelace, why is nothing ever simple? Tony licks Rhodey’s hand to get him to move it. He does, rolling his eyes. 

“Excuse you, I am a goddamn gift,” he says tilting his head up and playing up the image up to the extreme. 

“That’s one way to describe it,” Rhodey agrees, grinning.

“You love me and you know it.” Tony crosses his arms and pouts even as he leans against him. 

Rhodey sighs. “If I must.” 

Tony grins widely. “Sorry honey bunches, but the return date has long expired. You’re stuck with me.” 

“How tragic,” Rhodey mourns. 

Loki is still staring at them with horrified fascination. 

“Um, not to interrupt,” Barton says, doing just that, “but what the hell is going on right now?” 

Thor looks over at them with a thoughtful look on his face. “I may not know Loki’s words exactly, but I do know that his entire thigh is filled with them. It was cause for much teasing when we first saw them.” 

Something in Tony twists at that. That’s not vaguely ominous sounding or anything. 

“Oh no,” Barton groans, deep and with feeling. _A lot_ of feeling considering he isn’t the one who is mated to him. 

“Oh yes,” Loki says dryly. He still hasn’t stopped staring. Or blinked. He definitely hasn’t blinked yet either. Creepy. Do aliens or gods or whatever not need to?

Romanov is the first one to catch on, which, really, is no surprise. “Do Asgardian marks work in a different way?” 

Thor frowns. “What do you mean?” 

“Are your words the first ones your soulmate says to you?” she elaborates. 

Barton groans another deep groan of despair. “Tasha, _no_ ,” he whines, dropping his head to the table with a thud. He misses his plate of pancakes by centimeters. Damn. Would serve him right to get syrup all in his hair. 

“They are,” Thor confirms with a confused nod. 

Rogers is the next one to get it with a soft, “Oh.” 

Banner nods in agreement. “Interesting.” He looks between the three of them, obviously morbidly intrigued. 

“I still do not understand,” Thor admits. 

“When _exactly_ did it happen?” Romanov asks Tony instead. 

With a shrug Tony shows her his hip. That should be answer enough for them considering that they were all there. 

She nods, completely unsurprised. 

“I object,” Barton says, still into his hands. 

“So do a lot of people about a lot of crap I do.” Tony rolls his eyes. It’s not as if he doesn’t understand since he’s still freaking out himself, but really. “If it didn’t work for them, it’s not going to work for you.” He turns away to get a refill of coffee before going over to the table. Carelessly he takes a seat next to Loki because why not? “Where did all this food come from anyways?” 

Rhodey sits next to him and begins to fill a plate with food. 

“You’re - ah - Jarvis ordered for us,” Rogers answers, uncertainty and curiosity coloring his tone.

“Aye,” Thor agrees, “your servant has been of much help in our endeavours. It is a worthy meal. And now we have much to celebrate - our victory and Loki finding his mates.” 

There is an awkward silence as they consider how neither of those actually should be placed together like that. At all. Does he even - Tony glances at Loki who just gives him an exasperated nod. Looks like he said that unironically after all. Also, judging by the sheer amount of exasperation Loki’s expression contains it is something he is good at. 

“Fury is going to have kittens,” Barton mutters. 

Tony shoots him a glare. “This is any of his business why?” Not that he doesn’t know the answer, but he still doesn’t want him interfering. Tesla’s sake, but he doesn’t even know what is going to happen next anyways. This is a ridiculous mess even for him. 

Thor nods. “A bond is not something to be manipulated or challenged. As of now there is no reason not to leave Loki in the custody of his two mates. It is well within their rights to take on his judgement now. I believe father will be satisfied to find him tied to such a noble warrior.” 

Um, what the hell? They can do _what_ now? Definitely not something to get into now. “I agree,” Tony nods, “my platypus is about as heroic and awesome as you get.” 

That’s obviously not what Thor was expecting, but he doesn’t object to the statement. 

Good. God or not Tony is not afraid to defend Rhodey’s pure amazingness to anyone. His sugar pie deserves all the respect in the world. 

“Whipped,” Barton coughs. 

Tony flips him off. “Don’t be hating birdbrain because you’ll never find someone as perfect as Rhodey.” 

“Really don’t,” Rhodey tells him, “he can and will go on like this for hours if you push it too much.” 

“I think it’s sweet,” Rogers says, a sad smile on his face. 

Oh. Well then. That’s a telling expression right there alright. Moving on. He turns to look at Loki, who has mastered his expression by now. His face gives nothing away. Still Tony can read a wariness from him that he doesn’t think is imagined or projected. “Rhodey is the best, you’ll see. That’s why he’s a platypus you know. He’s only lame when he starts on about lab safety or proper sleeping habits. It’s like Pepper and paperwork - if you see it coming then run while you still can.” 

“Thanks Tones,” Rhodey ruffles his hair. 

“Hey,” he protests, “hands off the art.” 

Rhodey snorts. “Is that what we’re calling it now?” 

Loki continues to stare intently. “You intend to keep me here. Both of you. As what? A prisoner? A captive? What is my punishment to be?” 

“Um, my other partner,” Tony corrects, because really. He may not know what exactly is going on here, but like hell he is going to act without all the facts. Also, this is his _soulmate_. He may have lost faith in people by now, but he isn’t throwing his soulmate to the wolves. Or condemn him unnecessarily. It’s something they’ll have to talk about later. 

“I’m afraid you’ve been claimed by a Stark,” Rhodey nods, “There’s no escaping now. Not with the way this koala cat cling to people. It’s a thing. The sooner you accept it, the easier it will be.” 

“Way to make me sound super attractive,” Tony grumbles. He doesn’t protest though. He can’t. It would be too big of a lie to even try. It’s true on both counts. 

He hadn’t even fully realized that he decided to accept Loki, but he has. Despite his obvious and large trust issues. Despite how complicated it is going to get. He’s already decided that he isn’t letting go until he is forced to. And not even then either without a fight. No one has ever said he wasn’t a stubborn idiot sometimes. Or has good self preservation skills. He’s always been possessive with people he’s called his. 

“Love you too,” Rhodey says sweetly. 

Barton groans theatrically. 

Romanov looks thoughtful while Rogers and Banner nod with varying degrees of acceptance. 

Thor beams at all three of them. 

Loki does not seem as if he knows what to think. 

That’s okay, Tony knows that he’s an acquired taste. He is more than capable of giving him time to make up his mind. Mostly. Probably. He needs time to freak out himself too, so. 

Rhodey reaches over to pat Loki on the shoulder. “Don’t look so worried. It’s worth it. Promise,” he says low enough that only the three of them hear it, 

“As you say,” Loki agrees diplomatically. 

“Right,” Tony nods, “so dibs on not telling Pepper,” he blurts out quickly. 

Rhodey groans. “Not cool man. Not cool at all.” 

Tony smiles sweetly at him. “Love you buttercup.” Yeah, things are sure to be interesting around here now for sure. He can’t wait. 

Mostly. 


End file.
